Rise's Bizarre Rebirth
by Doe Senpai
Summary: I didn't know what exactly happen. I was just walking down the dimly lit street with my younger sister. Then some jackass in a trench coat thought it was the best idea in the world to shoot at us. Now I'm stuck in a world I hardly know with super powered abilities called Stands. This is just too bizarre.
1. The Unusual Rebirth of Risette Sagasushi

I didn't know what exactly happen. I was just walking down the dimly lit street with my younger sister. She was going on and on about some anime she got into recently. She kept calling it "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure" or something like that. It was all too confusing to me. Apparent there four animated parts, but currently eight all together in the manga. From what I gather she really likes the third part "Stardust Crusaders" and kept saying that some dude called Kakyoin should have lived and that she thinks it's complete bull. I think I remember the day she seen the episode, she refused to leave her room and only asked for cherries. She hates cherries.

Of course that didn't stop her from watching the show. I will admit I did watch the first few episodes myself just out of curiosity. I myself like the villain Dio. He is exactly my type, which is tragic characters that are good looking. When she found out she swore I wasn't her sister because apparently he kills the love of her life. Whoops? Well not like I'm invested like her.

Right now she was talking about part four, which I was half listening to her. I just heard something about Stands, which I knew a little about, and that they are named after songs? I thought they were named after tarot cards. Well I guess could only name so many after a narrow naming scheme. She keeps talking about some kid named Koichi? She sound likes she really likes him. I guess I should tune in now.

"And his Stand is so cool! It has three acts. Act One is so cute, but I like Act Three is the best! He has his own personality and even talks to Koichi."

"Sounds pretty cool."

"I know right! He even says things in English like Joseph!"

"Joseph is Foxy Grampa, right? Always says 'Oh My God' or something…"

"He's not just Foxy Grandpa! He is the main Jojo in Battle Tendency!"

"He's gay right? I remember you said he was married two men. Good for him."

"He didn't marry them! I told you the Pillarmen put poison rings in his body. They just called them wedding rings."

"Right right. So tell me more about this Koichi guy."

She beamed, her eyes glittering. "He is my favorite! You would like him right away if you watched Diamond is Unbreakable with me. Maybe when Vento Aureo comes out we can watch it together!"

"Sure." I placed my hand on her head and started to mess up her hair. She let an annoyed noise and swatted my hand away. I laughed at her now messy hair.

Just a few street lights ahead was a man standing. His face was shrouded in shadows while the rest of his body was concealed in a large overcoat. He just stood there. As we got closer his hand went to his pocket and seemed to be look for something. I didn't wanted to find out, so I grabbed my sister's hand and I was about to turn us around. Before we could he pulled out a gun and aimed it at my sister. No way in hell I'm gonna let this happen. Just as he was about to pulled the trigger I pushed her out of the way. I heard the shot and then a scream.

Next thing I knew I was on the concrete sidewalk and my sister leaning over me crying. I couldn't make out what she was saying. Everything hurts like hell. Maybe I should rest my eyes for a bit. Everything was so dark.

* * *

ヾ(｡･ω･｡)

* * *

White.

Everything became white.

I was pulled from the darkness into the light. Was I alive? I don't understand. I was scared. I wanted to scream. I am screaming, but all I can hear is the wails of a baby. Why was there a baby here? I can hear people cooing at me, but why are they doing this? I tried to open my eyes, but I was blinded by the fluorescent light. Everything was a blur and all I could make out was vaguely human shapes, and the feeling of being held.

They were holding me. One of the human blobs was cradling me as if I were a baby. But that couldn't be right. I was already twenty and certainly not the size of an infant. I tried to calm down to think this through. As I did I was able to hear the conversation between the blobs. It wasn't English. These people were speaking in a language I didn't know, but it somehow sounded so familiar. Then I was handed off to a different blob, one that stood out from the others. My eyes started readjust and I got a better look of my new surroundings. Above me was a woman. She was the most beautiful woman I've seen. Long blonde hair, shining eyes that were the same blue as the sky. She had skin that was too pale to be considered healthy, and a smile was so dazzling I was nearly blinded again.

She spoke. It was the same language as the others, but it was much slower and was heavily accented. She kept smiling and looking at me so lovingly. I hardly knew her and I felt I didn't deserve to be looked at that way. Damnit, my eyes are starting to sting. My head hurts. I was still trying to figure out everything. Then the beeping from the machine she was connected to grew slower.

"Aishiteru." She said while her voice was growing distant. She started to close her eyes and the machine began to flat line. I was removed from her arms and was whisked away. I caught a glimpse of them trying to resuscitate her, but the look on the woman's face looks peaceful.

I was brought into a room with more babies in plastic boxes. They were sleeping soundly, their soft snoring the only proof they were still alive. It was in the quietness where I finally got my bearings. Then the answers came to me naturally.

I was baby just born. I was reborn as a baby. I'm in a place where the people here don't speak English. I thought back to that woman's last words to me. Aishiteru. I know that phrase. It was Japanese. I know this because I use to watch those romance animes when I was younger. That phrase was something that shouldn't be taken lightly. It usually reserved for people who have been married for a few years. Thanks to this word I was certain of one thing. I was in Japan, which I couldn't decide if I should be happy or horrified by. But more importantly I was certain of was that woman gave up her life for mine. No. She wasn't some woman. She was my new mother. I won't cheapen what she has done. I only wish I knew her name.

It wasn't until hours later that I met with the person was to be my father. He was good looking Japanese man, with his black hair and eyes. His looks kind of reminded me of this actor I saw once in a Japanese drama my sister loved to watch on Netflix. In his suit he looked to be in his late twenties, his hair slicked back in a professional manner. The moment he he rushed to me and held me in his arms, he started to cry. He spoke to me in a relieved tone, but it was all just muffled Japanese. I knew then and there that I wanted him to have a happy life and I'll do everything in my power to make sure. Now that his wife is gone, I'm all he's got.

* * *

ヾ(｡･ω･｡)

* * *

It has been five months since my birth and I've learned my new name was Risette Sagasushin. I like it. I felt it suited me somehow. I've already started talking after about the first four months, "Dad" being my first word, which soon evolved into broken sentences. I began walking on my own soon after. I decided it was much easier to not to hold myself, because no one really bats an eyelash at a five month old here. My new father seemed really happy at my advancement. He likes to brag about me around our town, Morioh Cho, which sounded vaguely familiar. Dad was raised here and it's also where he met my mother when they were both in college, who's name I now know as Angela. She grew up in New York but came down here for an exchange program. They fell in love and Mom moved here with Dad and the rest was history.

Dad always talks about her. He always says I will look like her when I grow up. I mentally fist pumped at the news. Of course going through the process of a little thing called puberty is going to be hell, but at least I get to become a bombshell like her. Though now I'm wondering if suffering the awkward teen years will be worth it

For now I'll just enjoy my lack of responsibilities and days filled with much needed naps. I've never been one to stress about the future, and I don't want to start now. Besides this town, Morioh seem to be very peaceful, and Papa wants me to meet the family of the man he looked up to. I haven't seen him this excited in a while. I hope they're nice.

* * *

ヾ(｡･ω･｡)

* * *

Dressed in my best blue dress, my dad made sure I was secure in his arms the entire walk to the estate were visiting. Throughout our stroll Father talked about the people we were visiting. They're an older couple with a teenage son that doesn't like to stand out much. They sound pretty normal to me, so I be relaxed. When we made it to their estate it gave a very traditional vibe. It seemed like a pleasant place to raise a family, but other than that nothing stood out.

As Dad rang the doorbell and waited for an answer, an elderly couple opened the door. They greeted us with smiles on their faces, behind them was a boy who seemed to be at least in his teens, wearing a school uniform. He was taller than his parents, and wore a calm expression. The moment I saw his face, I swore my little heart skipped a beat. He was so good looking with his wavy blond hair and blue eyes. His high cheekbones and soft lips. I couldn't rip my gaze from him.

"Ah, it seems my cute Rise is interested in your Yoshikage, Mr. Kira."

I was snapped out of my trance the moment my Dad said my name. I was already out of the car and in his arms when I stopped my staring at the Japanese boy. The couple laughed as my father pointed it out. Yoshikage, the boy I stared, didn't seem to care and simply went back inside. His parents followed suit and so did my dad with me in his arms. Inside, our parents began to catch up. They were speaking too fast for me to understand, and to be honest I was already feeling tired trying to translate what they are saying. The father must have saw this and called his son over. Next thing I know I'm in the arms of the teenager I've been making eyes at.

He took me to the backyard and sat me down in the middle of the lawn, while he went back to the screen door. It was connected to the living room our parents were currently bonding in. He sat in front of the door and opened up a hard bond book. I couldn't make out the title, but on the cover was the Mona Lisa, so I assumed it was some type of art book. While he sat there and read through the pages I began to stare again. I thought since I was already caught, might as well keep doing it. He didn't seem to care as long as I didn't bother him.

My adult mind kept going back to just how pretty this boy is. I'm surprised myself, seeing these features, from what I can tell, on a full blooded Japanese boy. After all besides my mother, everyone here either had black or brown hair and eyes and it sounds shallow of me, but it's get boring looking at them. He is probably the most good looking boy in this town. What was that word that meant pretty? Kirei? Yeah, that word really suits him.

I must have said it out loud cause now he's looking at me. My cheeks turned red as I tried to cover my face with these tiny hands. God, what is wrong with me. I'm a twenty year old in a baby's body making bedroom eyes at a teenager. This is just getting too bizarre for my tastes. I want to crawl in a hole and stay in there forever.

"Rise."

An unfamiliar voice called out to me. I looked up and still saw Yoshikage still staring at me. I assumed the voice before belonged to him, and what a nice voice it was. One more reason to add to my swooning for him. He had put his book down and jester me to come over to him. I was hesitant at first, but I eventually waddled my way over to him. As I tried to crawl onto the wooden platform, Yoshikage picked my up and place me beside him. He lifted up the book and just went back to looking at the written. As he swept through the pages he lifted up his hand and started petting my head. It was then I thanked whatever God ruled this place for this body of mine.

From what I could read from over his shoulder, this book was basically explaining well known pieces of art and their inspirations. Yoshikage would skip anything that wasn't about a piece with a woman in it, which was at least half the book. He finally stopped when we came across a Leonardo da Vinci piece. Lady with an Ermine was the title of the section and it had the portrait printed on a different page than the text. When I finished reading about the artwork I waited for him to turn the page. I waited a minute or two before turning to what he was looking at. He staring intensely at the artwork.

I looked at the artwork itself to see what could have caught his eye. My first thought was her face. It was a pretty face, with white skin and dark eyes. The more I looked at it the more I thought it was the case, so to prove my point I spoke up.

"She pretty."

He broke from his own trance and looked at me as if he was unsure how to answer. Then he smiled a sort of secretive smile with an unsettling feeling. "Yes. She's very pretty."

Our time together ended shortly after that, with my father coming out to reclaim me. He promised we'll come back again to visit. I bid farewell to the Kiras. They smiled as we left with Yoshikage in the background.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone! Welcome to my first JJBA fanfic. I was really inspired by Browny Pink's The State of Dreaming. Which if you haven't yet check it out!**

 **I wanted to do one of my own since I didn't see a lot of OC fanfics for JJBA. I love Jojo, and I really like Yoshikage Kira. I hope can do his character justice.**

 **I'm never really confident when it comes to portraying characters correctly, but if any of the characters seem OOC, please tell me!**

 **As well as if you had any suggestions on the stories direction.**

 **Doe Senpai**


	2. Of Fake Tears and Awkward Hand Holding

I was eight months old when I found what happened. I saw it in newspapers that Dad left lying around. A family of three and their dog brutally murdered and the daughter had awful stab wounds on her back. The daughter was only sixteen and her name was Reimi Sugimoto. From her picture, she was very pretty. The paper went on to say that the only survivor of the massacre was a four year old boy named Rohan Kishibe, who escaped thanks to Reimi. By the date of the papers, it seemed to have happened a few weeks ago. Reading this brought shivers down my spine. Who could be so cruel? For someone to do something so inhuman disgust me.

To think such a quiet town can have something so gruesome happen to it. What's worse is that the police have no leads, or even a suspect. The interviews that conducted from Reimi's schoolmates all say that she was a good girl who would help others. She was like an angel and no one could think of someone who would want to hurt her. Even more unbelievable is that fact that she attended Yoshikage's school. He must be devastated by this. Finding out someone from your school would put anyone in shock.

I didn't really wanted to think about this anymore. My own sister back in my old life wasn't much older than her, and she was lucky that I was there to take the bullet. This girl's whole family was probably dead before her very eyes, and there was no one who could help her. God, I want to cry, but I can't. Not right now. I'm suppose to head over to Kira's and stay there for a week since Dad has to go to New York and make a deal with a real estate company. Apparently the owner is an old man that really hates the Japanese, which makes Dad the best chose because my mom was an American and the fact he had me. I think they're trying to play to the old guy's heart strings since he himself has a daughter of his own according to my dad. This all sound vaguely familiar, but I couldn't really understand why that was. All this thinking is making tired. I really need a nap.

I thought living through life a second time would makes things easier. I guess not.

* * *

ヾ(｡･ω･｡)

* * *

When I turned one the Kiras made it a huge deal. Even my workaholic father took the day off for my big day. We had the party at my house and it was only between our two families. I heard from Mr. Kira that Yoshikage will be graduating high school this coming April and is currently studying for university exams. I think he is planning on getting a literature degree, but I could be wrong. I thought he would go for an art major since he looks at art books in his spare time. Or maybe he just likes looking at the girls in them. Those pictures can get pretty erotic real fast. He's a teenage boy after all.

The whole party thing was all Mrs. Kira's idea. She came up with the theme, made the decorations and food, and got me a ton of presents, which were mostly clothes. I think she secretly wished Yoshikage was a girl, cause a lot of this stuff looks like it was made in the sixties. I mean they're super cute and all so I have no right to complain. Mr. Kira gave me some toys. Things like stuff animals and tea sets, but the tea set was the Japanese style kind. Actually now that I think of it they gave me a lot of Japanese themed items. I'm pretty sure I saw a few kimonos and yukatas in my new wardrobe. Sometimes I forget the Kiras are kind of traditional. But with my current appearance I'll just look like a white toddler trying to imitate the other Japanese kids.

Yoshikage on the other hand gave me the art book we read together at our first meeting. He marked the pages of which ones he like the most with sticky notes. This really brings be back even though it wasn't that long ago. I don't know if he picked this knowing it had sentimental value or just thought it was something I was interested in, but I probably liked his gift the best. I tried to get him to read it to me because there are still some kanji I couldn't read properly. Just when he opened the book and I was settled on his lap, Mrs. Kira said it was time to cut the cake. Damn.

The cake was great and Dad kept taking pictures the entire time. I tried to cause some normal baby chaos by throwing some cake at him, but he just dodged it and all it did was splatter on the window. He retorted by dipping his finger in the icing and putting it on me nose. This man had the audacity to take pictures of me in my sad state while I try to wipe the icing on my nose, which was made worse thanks to my already cake cover hands. I should have seen this coming since my father is more childish than me. Mr. and Mrs. Kira laughed at my antics. I couldn't read Yoshikage's face because he covered his mouth with his hand, but I heard a bit of a chuckle. Whether or not that's a good thing, I'll never know.

It wasn't till long after the Kiras left was when Dad gave me his present. It was ring on a gold chain. The ring itself looked expensive and had some decorative engraving on the gold band. Inscribed on the inside was the English phrase "My heart if for you" and I look up to see my fathers sad, but loving expression. I knew then that this ring belonged to my mother. I look to the altar in the corner of living room. A picture of my mom wearing a shy smile looked back at me. In the altar were some incense burning and a piece of cake placed on the shelf beneath the photo. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if she was here with us. Sometimes I feel like she is watching over us, even though that sounds crazy. If reincarnation is possible, then why not guardian spirits?

* * *

ヾ(｡･ω･｡)

* * *

I'm finally three and I start preschool tomorrow. So this will be my last morning visit to the Kira, house for a while. Our families grew a lot closer and I like to believe they enjoy having me around. This morning I was dropped off at the Kiras' while Dad was heading to work. The Kiras were basically raising me as their own at this point thanks to how many times I had stayed overnight. Of course there is nothing I can do about that since these are the only people my father seems to trust me with. I haven't met any of Dad's friends and I'm starting to think he doesn't have any. I knocked on the door and the one who answered was Mrs. Kira. If I'm honest about her, she a little overprotective of me. It's nice since she is like a grandmother figure for me, but she hardly lets me leave her sight when I come to visit.

"Why hello Risette. Manuke left for work already?" Manuke Sagasushin is my father's full name.

"Yes Mrs. Kira. Yoshi home?" I started calling Yoshikage Yoshi after I gave up saying his full name for simplicity, since I would always stutter saying Yoshikage. The first time I called him that I keep thinking of that freakin dinosaur and couldn't stop giggling.

"He's just getting ready to leave for school. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No Mrs. Kira."

"Well we can't have that now, can we? Let's call Yoshikage and my husband to tell them we're having breakfast." She took my tiny hand in her own and began to head towards Yoshi's room. Mrs. Kira was holding onto me a little too tightly while we did so. When we opened the door Yoshi was fixing his hair so that it was well kept in a slicked back style while Mr Kira was fixing his son's collar. The moment the saw us they immediately stopped what they were doing and Mr. Kira gave me a huge smile while Yoshi remained stone faced. Overall it was a pretty typical morning for me.

* * *

ヾ(｡･ω･｡)

* * *

After we had our breakfast, which was delicious by the way, Yoshi got ready for school. Which for me means I'm stuck with older Kiras and I'll probably forced into knitting or crocheting, whatever they they deem safe enough for me to learn. I like them I really do, but I rather not knit one purl two all day. It gets old when you have been doing the same thing for nearly a year straight. I'm not good at it either, even though Mrs. Kira says I'm doing well for a beginner. Which begs the question on why they all are okay with a super smart toddler? Especially Mr. Kira since he seemed almost excited as my dad was with my fast development. He often talks about me over the phone. It's usually in English and he tries to be all sneaky by whispering. Sometimes I pretend to nap so I can listen in, but the conversations are never interesting. They are mostly involve an old bow and arrow that he keeps in the drawer. I've seen them before in my snooping around and as soon as I heard that, I tuned him out completely. Oh crap I'm going on a tangent. Where was I?

Wasn't I talking about staying with the elderly couple for long periods of time while Yoshi was at school was the most boring idea? For the last few weeks I've been "hinting" that I've started to get lonely when he's not around. Things like sighing sadly and always looking at the door longingly when he leaves. Of course I miss him and all, but I just want a reason go outside and away from Mr. and Mrs. Overprotective. I think I wore them down enough to let me at lease walk him to the bus stop. I even got a hold of a map of Morioh! They can't say no to me! Not after what I'm about to do.

I grab Yoshi's bag before he got chance to and follow him to the door. I readied my watery eyes and wobbling lip. I harshly gripped his bag in my hands, really trying to sell this, and I finally release the tears that I was forcing myself to create. Let me just say it took me forever to master the art fake crying. It took many trials, errors, and scoops of ice cream. My poor dad had to suffer my "tantrums" in order for this plan to work. I can hear a soft gasp behind me and feel a light touch on my shoulder. I look to my left and see Mr. Kira kneeling beside me while giving me a concerned look. A tiny bit of guilt slithered it's way onto my childish heart as soon as I saw his face. I can't stop now though since I already got this far into my plan.

"Risette… what's wrong?" Damn! Why does Mr. Kira have to sound so sad? Well on the bright side I genuinely feel bad now.

"It's just…" I pause for dramatic effect. If those soap operas my first life's mom watched ever taught me anything, it's that pauses are a must for a sad ambiance. "I miss Yoshi. I only really see him in the morning." Which was true. "He usually spends more time at his college and the library than here." My nose starts sniffling, and I feel more tears forming. "I just want to spend more time with him. So… can I walk with him to his college? Or at least to the bus stop? I promise to be good!" I was practically begging Mr. Kira at this point.

He looked at his wife, who looked at Yoshi, who looked at me. There was silence, except for my sniffling. I can feel him eyeing me in away that lets me know he is not pleased with the fact attention is on him now. I flinched as I made eye contact with the Japanese boy and I couldn't help my cheeks from reddening. To be honest I didn't think this far ahead. Judging by Yoshi's expression I have a feeling he won't let me off easy.

"...Well if Yoshikage is alright with you walking with him, I see no problem." I send a pleading look to my childhood friend? Playmate? Babysitter? Crush? Whatever he is considered to be, all this lies on his shoulders. He looks at me with even more distaste. I was just about to lose all hope ever leaving when I heard a sigh of defeat from my second favorite blonde. YES!

"Rise never caused much trouble so she should be fine. Let's go. I don't wish to be late for class." I tried to keep my excitement under control, but I failed miserably. I rushed with putting on my shoes, not even considering using that thing that helps you slip your shoes, and gave my thanks to the Kiras before leaving the house at breakneck speeds.

"Come on Yoshi! You said you didn't want to be late!"

* * *

ヾ(｡･ω･｡)

* * *

"I would prefer that you refrain from using me in your ridiculous plans from now on Rise."

"Well sorry for wanting to have some time outside for a change! You should know more than anyone how those two are."

I pouted as we walked side by side. As I expected, he is not happy with me right now. To be honest it is kind of my fault, but there is no way in hell I will admit that to him. He would never let it go if I did. Beside he needs to grow up and understand that sometime someone needs to stand out. I will never understand his extreme obsession with being in the background. It's a total waste his good looks he has been blessed with. He hardly smiles too. It really annoys me when I try to take pictures with him and all he does is just stares blankly at the camera.

Yoshi has yet to respond to my answer, and I'm starting to worry if I did something to really piss him off. I glanced at his face and saw it morphed into a look of irritation. I realize then it was probably because I mention his parents. His hands begin to clench and I feel the guilt building up. God damn it. Me and my big mouth. If I don't lighten his mood, who knows when's the next time I'll get to go out like this. What do I do? I think back to what I did for my sister in my first life. But both Yoshi and her are two very different people so it might not work. To hell with it! I'm going for it.

I grabbed onto his fist with both of my hands. He stopped in his tracks.

The silence surrounded us once again and I didn't dare to look up at him. It felt like hours, but it couldn't have been more than a few seconds. Neither of us moved from our position and I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. He wasn't trying to leave from my grip, nor was he trying to shake me off. I took a breath and peaked up through my blond bangs. He is just staring at our hands. As always his face is unreadable as he gazes down. Then his eyes abruptly changed their direction towards me. In my shock I let out a little squeak of a noise and try to look everywhere but him. It always unnerved me how he always seem to know when I'm staring at him. Though I can't help, but feel my heart race when our eyes met for that one second.

He now turns to face me and now I feel like I'm about to explode. "Rise… What are you doing?" I tore my hands away from him and held them behind my back, embarrassed. I lower my eyes in shame, unable to face my friend proply. "Well?"

I tilt my head slightly and see he has kneeled down to my level. "Trying to make you less mad by holding your hand." Now that I've said it out loud, that plan sounded kind of stupid.

It became quiet again as we looked at eachother. Yoshi then began to stand up and turn away from me and started walking. I took this as a sign to go back to Kira house. Just as I turned away from him, I heard him call out my name. I paused mid turn.

"Where you going."

"Back to Mr. and Mrs. Kira." And there it is again. The silence. This is really killing me.

Then I felt it. Something was wrapping around my childish hand. I whipped my head around and saw Yoshi was the one holding onto me. I felt my heart race once more. My cheek were beginning to glow pink. I looked at him and saw he was staring at our hands like he did before. This time his expression is far more softer. I only ever saw him look this way once. It was when I had cut my hand on a piece of glass from a cup I had dropped. Yoshi witness the whole thing and was the one to clean my cut and bandage it. It was times like those that reminds me why I still like him as much as I do. But this feels a little different.

I was completely stunned in place, unable to really process exactly why he would be holding my hand. I look at his eye. His captivating blue eyes. They looked as if they're asking thousands of questions. It's like he is trying to figure out why exactly was he doing this. If he were to ask me I wouldn't be able to give him an answer. Then he look to me. All the questioning was now gone from his gaze and was replaced with absolute certainty. Within a matter of seconds he came to a conclusion about something I'm sure I myself will never find out.

Then he started walking, pulling me along with him. "Wait! Where are we going?"

"Isn't it obvious? You said you wanted to walk me to school."

* * *

 **wooo finally upload. so i'm not dead, just been unmotivated. but i had to upload this because  
** **PART 5 HAS BEEN CONFIRMED FOR NOVEMBER OF THIS YEAR!**  
 **vento aureo has always been my favorite part of jojo and i would love to do a part 5 fanfic**  
 **but first i need to finish this one before even considering thinking of making another jojo oc.**

 **also i would like to thanks everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story of mine!**  
 **to be honest i didn't think people who be interested in my rise, but i'm glad there is!**  
 **if you have any ideas in where i should take this story please tell me! i would love suggestions!**

 **again thanks for all the support and i hope everyone here has a nice day!**


End file.
